DARK HORSE COMICS: Operation Aliens
DARK HORSE COMICS IN THE MEDIA AVP IN THE MEDIA FOOTAGE: TBA OVERALL PLOT PROVIDED BY AVP GALAXY Operation: Aliens was a proposed Saturday-morning cartoon series based on James Cameron’s Aliens movie. Around 1992, 20th Century Fox greenlit the series to be shown on its network as a way to market Alien 3 to a younger audience. The cartoon started production through a mystery Korean animation studio but it’s unknown how far they got with it or whether they even finished the first episode or not. No video footage has ever been found though some stills from the cartoon were posted on a now defunct website for Korean animation. Operation: Aliens was rumoured to be released in the Fall of 1992 to follow the original X-Men animated series on Saturday mornings. It’s unknown why Fox decided against releasing it. When Alien 3 debuted in May 1992, its box office takings were poor and its negative critical reception could have contributed to the show’s demise. It’s also possible that Fox realised that Facehuggers and Chestbursters just weren’t suitable for a young audience. Either way, Fox abandoned its plans for Operation: Aliens. By this point, a whole action figure line from Kenner and various merchandise had already been produced for the cartoon. Some of Kenner’s figures shipped to stores a little early under the “Operation: Aliens” logo but Kenner later changed the logo to simply “Aliens”. It was too late to change the name for the rest of the merchandise such as posters, board games, T-shirts, stationary etc which kept the “Operation: Aliens” branding. Assuming that the plots outlined in the mini-comics from the Kenner toyline were intended to be part of this cancelled series, the pilot would have followed Lieutenant Ellen Ripley and several returning members of the Colonial Marines (including deceased ones oddly enough) as they captured or destroyed dangerous xenomorphs who were attacking various locales. One major conceit of the action figure line is that the xenomorphs were breeding new hybrids, in the form of the chestbursters assimilating various traits of their hosts (including a bull, a mantis, a scorpion and others). WHO'S WHO: PRODUCTION STILLS: Operation Aliens production Stills (1).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (1) Operation Aliens production Stills (2).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (2) Operation Aliens production Stills (3).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (3) Operation Aliens production Stills (4).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (4) Operation Aliens production Stills (5).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (5) Operation Aliens production Stills (6).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (6) Operation Aliens production Stills (7).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (7) Operation Aliens production Stills (8).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (8) Operation Aliens production Stills (9).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (9) Operation Aliens production Stills (10).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (10) Operation Aliens production Stills (11).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (11) Operation Aliens production Stills (12).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (12) Operation Aliens production Stills (13).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (13) Operation Aliens production Stills (14).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (14) Operation Aliens production Stills (15).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (15) Operation Aliens production Stills (16).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (16) Operation Aliens production Stills (17).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (17) Operation Aliens production Stills (18).gif|Operation Aliens production Stills (18) MERCHANDISE: Operation: Aliens figures that were released under Aliens. Kenner Operation Aliens line up 2.jpg|Kenner Operation Aliens lineup 1 Kenner Operation Aliens line up.jpg|Kenner Operation Aliens lineup 2 Operation Alien Bull Alien figure.jpg|Operation Alien Bull Alien figure Operation Alien Hudson UK figure.jpg|Operation Alien Hudson UK figure Operation Alien Panther Alien figure.jpg|Operation Alien Panther Alien figure Operation Aliens Alien Arachnid figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Alien Arachnid figure Operation Aliens Alien queen figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Alien Queen figure Operation Aliens Aliens Queen Hive Playset.jpg|Operation Aliens Aliens Queen Hive Playset Operation Aliens Atax Space Marine with Alien Disguise Gear figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Atax Space Marine with Alien Disguise Gear figure Operation Aliens Bull Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Bull Alien figure Operation Aliens Drake vs Alien Arachnid figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Drake vs Alien Arachnid figure Operation Aliens Flying Queen figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Flying Queen figure Operation Aliens Gorilla Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Gorilla Alien figure Operation Aliens Killer Crab Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Killer Crab Alien figure Operation Aliens King Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens King Alien figure Operation Aliens Lt Ripley figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Lt Ripley figure Operation Aliens Mantis Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Mantis Alien figure Operation Aliens Night Cougar Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Night Cougar Alien figure Operation Aliens Rino Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Rino Alien figure Operation Aliens Scorpion Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Scorpion Alien figure Operation Aliens Sgt Apone figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Sgt Apone figure Operation Aliens Snake Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Snake Alien figure Operation Aliens Space Marine Power Loader.png|Operation Aliens Space Marine Power Loader Operation Aliens Vasques figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Vasques figure Operation Aliens Vasques vs Night Cougar Alien figure.jpg|Operation Aliens Vasques vs Night Cougar Alien figure Operation Aliens Wild Boar figure.png|Operation Aliens Wild Boar figure Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Aliens vs Predators Category:Operation: Aliens Category:Ellen Ripley Category:Bishop Category:Apone Category:Hicks Category:Drake Category:Xenomorphs